Talk:Chara/@comment-4015220-20180519220127/@comment-32182236-20180527163303
"When Chara fell down they were found by Asriel, etc, etc and then eventually they formed the "go to the surface and free monster plan" which was actually half-true. Here's some interesting info, Chara decided to kill themself instead of killing the boss monster around them for a soul. You could make the argument that Chara had no idea a human could absorb a boss monster soul, but there is no concrete evidence that Chara did not know that." There was an advantage. If it was a human absorbing a monster SOUL, it would be VERY clear that they COULDN'T break the barrier. They wouldn't be NEAR as powerful. Even all of the monster SOULs combined just barely surpasses the power of ONE human SOUL. So, Chara would only ever gain around two SOULs worth of power. EVER. Nowhere close to being, say, a god of hyperdeath. "So here's what I think happened. Chara did plan on breaking the barrier but they also wanted tokill the human's in the village for a reason unknown." The reason was known:They hated humanity. "When Chara's soul was absorbed they had full control over Asriel's body and if they were really seeking full on genocide they could have just started attacking monsters underground(since their was no indication they had any idea control was split between them an asriel) but instead they decided to go above ground first and attack the humans there." Yes. And take their SOULs, and gain more power. Besides, they needed Asriel to go along with it at:Starting with the monsters wouldn't help with that. It would RUIN their plan! Also, Chara likely became evil because of Asriel messing the plan up. Lead them to hate monsters too. "They were planning on going all-out and killing everyone in the village but Asriel stopped them and they both ended up dead. But I think they were also planning to break the barrier since nothing they did indicated they were going against the original plan." Yeah, they probably were. "For what reason did they want to break the barrier?" To not break Asriel's trust? "I can only provide the evidence that they did not attack any monster while fused with Asriel that they did not have any evil intentions towards monsters." Remember. Humans first. Gotta keep Asriel on your side, without him, you are nothing. (Though really, I'd say they turned evil right AFTER they died-Asriel messing up the plan probably had something to do with it.) "Also at the end of genocide Chara states that they were confused on why they woke up and that "our" plan had failed. If they were really planning on betraying Asriel why would they even consider their plan "our" plan?" ...They weren't? They WERE going to break the barrier. Also, they had no plan on betraying Asriel. How could they do that anyway? By not breaking the barrier, and thus breaking the illusion of reason to Chara's plan? This is also why Chara got the humans to attack, by the way-To make the humans look evil so Asriel would be willing to kill them, rather than just spare all but six and just break the barrier, or worse, kill NONE of them (How'd that work out for you, Chara?) So there IS a reason why Chara did what they did here. "I would also like to add in that Chara was not originally going for genocide. At the end of genocide Chara said they were confused on why they were woken back up and then proceeded to say Frisk is the reason why they figured out their new purpose, genocide.." Looks like you misinterprted it just like all those elite Chara defenders do. Let me give you the exact quote, in context, to show you what is REALLY going on. "At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life? ...You. With your guidance. I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power." "You, with your guidance" is therefore talking about what came before-We are the reason why Chara was brought back to life. At the very start, in fact. And this statement simply answered that. After which, Chara just remarks that now they realised the purpose of their reincarnation. Our guidance has nothing to do with that-Otherwise, there would be a comma rather than a period after "guidance". So.. Yeah. They found that out without us. "Well there are a lot of possibilities, but I think the most possible one is they could be soulles like Flowey since as we know both Asriel and Chara's soul shattered when they died, either that or they were soul-bound to Frisk and felt what Frisk felt." It is a fact that Chara is soulless-Otherwise they wouldn't be able to take yours, as humans cannot absorb other human SOULs. They're actually some kind of ghost. However, remember, Flowey started off good. Being SOULless doesn't make you instantly turn evil-It takes a LONG time for that to happen. Far more than a few minutes. :3 "Also here's something that is really important that everyone forgets. Even if you do believe Chara was pure evil before Frisk falls down at the end of Pacifist Flowey says that the power of resetting was something that Chara was trying to fight against, they then beg Chara to let go and leave Frisk and their friends happy. This is because I'm assuming at the end of Pacifist they were not ready to say goodbye to everyone that was met during the pacifist adventure, since they clearly didn't go above ground with Frisk they were most likely stuck underground which meant that they were alone with Flowey." First, Flowey spent the entire run not knowing the difference between Frisk and Chara. How would he know Chara was fighting the resets if it was then? Chara's actions are indistinguahable from Frisk's actions to everyone but ourselves (and we only know because we ARE Frisk.) This quote must be referring to a time when they were still alive. Second, Chara DID follow us. We just don't see them do it because, well, we can't normally see them EVER outisde of a Genocide or Souless Pacifost Run, as they have no physical form. That's kind of why we're hearing Flowey's monolouge to Chara in the first place? Because they're still with us? Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to hear that speech. "Then there's the choice of resetting or leaving the world alone, so I doubt Chara is pure evil if the option to leave the world alone is still there." ...Chara doesn't get to make that choice. We do. We're not Chara. Ever. Guess Flowey thought Chara had the power, when it's still Frisk who has it. "While it's true that Chara is not an innocent do-gooder like the elite Chara defenders try to make them out as, it is true that Chara was not pure evil, and they definitely did become good in pacifist at some point." Maybe they weren't when they were alive, but during the entire duration of gameplay they were. "I would consider Chara good in Pacifist depending on which option you choose at the end of pacifist. What I mean is at the end of pacifist you can either leave Frisk and friends alone, or reset." ...We're not Chara. US choosing not to reset doesn't make CHARA good. It makes FRISK good. And based on Flowey's speech, we can infer Chara wanted to reset.